Investigación en Toys Land
by Gaburieru524
Summary: Los extraños misterios que envuelven a Toys Land fueron investigados por Dimitri Vasiliev, el investigador novato de la organización O.C.A.P [Happy Moments]


**Las siguientes grabaciones de audio fueron encontradas en la casa de un ex-agente de la O.C.A.P (O**_rganización_** C**_ontra_** A**_ctividades_** P**_aranormales_**)**

**Estas grabaciones fueron las únicas que se pudieron recuperar, ya que muchas fueron destruidas y por ello solo queda el audio. **

**Esta información es solo para personal clasificado**

**Una vez que se demuestre que el material es original del ex-agente Dimitri nos pondremos a trabajar en la investigación más a fondo y procederemos a la eliminación de rastros anómalos y paranormales del área…**

* * *

><p>Grabación de audio 1:<p>

¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Esta funcionando? Cof cof… soy Dimitri, Dimitri Vasíliev. Soy un investigador paranormal de 29 años. Mi jefe, el señor Gerald Fredizt, me dejo a cargo de la investigación de un lugar llamado "Toys Land"… solo puedo decir que me siento importante ahora jaja… bien, empezare por pedir permiso al dueño del local para poder empezar la investigación…

Grabación de audio 2:

¿Es normal que te tomen como un ratero solo porque vistes un conjunto de ropa negra?... maldición… no logre obtener el permiso del dueño de "Toys Land" pero quiera o no voy a investigar ese local, por el bien del publico… pffff era broma ajajá voy a buscar mi aparato para forzar y abrir puertas y ahora vuelvo a la noche a ver que tanto pasa allí

Grabación de audio 3:

Perfecto, ya estoy en el interior del local y estoy grabando todo con una cámara muy avanzada que me dio mi jefe… en casos como estos me vendría bien que me hayan enviado a un compañero a que me ayude con una linterna… digo eso porque esta mas oscuro que la noche misma, este lugar es una boca de lobo… es increíble que me haya olvidado de mi linterna… _oh yebat'_ ¿Qué mierda es eso? *interferencias de audio*

Grabación de audio 4:

Eeeh… exactamente no se que hacer ahora… digo… ¡acabo de ver una sombra extraña pasar por mi lado! Esto no es nada bonito… nada bonito…*interferencia de audio* eeeeh… si encuentran mi cuerpo sin vida en este lugar les agradecería que me sepultaran al lado de mi hermano ¿vale? Gracias… *sonido estruendoso* ¡mierda mierda mierda! *sonidos de pasos veloces, posiblemente los de Dimitri*

Grabación de audio 5:

Oficialmente estoy jodido, digo… ¡me perdí en este lugar! ¡Joder! ¿Qué otra cosa peor me puede pasar? *una extraña voz femenina se escucha*…. Para que mierda hable… *pasos lentos se alcanzan a escuchar* que carajos…

Grabación de audio 6:

¡Lo grabé! ¡Grabé unos muñecos que cobraban vida! Dios… que escalofrío mas grande sufrí… parecían jugar entre ellos a la ronda mientras cantaban algo… creo que es la canción de un comercial… si… me suena la melodía… ¡mierda me vieron! *se escuchan pasos rápidos y una respiración muy agitada*

Grabación de audio 7:

*sonidos de jadeos* joder… no corría así desde el secundario… ufff... joder… bueno, ahora tengo la evidencia, solo debo encontrar una salida a este lugar y podré irme sin ningún rasguño… *se escucha una voz que parece decir: ¿hola?*…. *interferencia de audio*

Grabación de audio 8:

Me encontré con una muñeca vestida como si fuese una princesa de cuento de hadas… aunque actuaba como una niña caprichosa ya que no me quería dejar ir una vez que me encontró… ella no paraba de decirme cosas como "oooh pero que encantador caballero, es un gusto conocerle…" o "pobrecito, estas perdido ¿verdad?" vaya que quería querarse cerca de mi porque no dejaba de seguirme, es mas… esta detrás de mi ahora… al menos se que no me va a hacer daño… ¡auch! ¡No hagas eso! ¡ya no me tires del cabello!... escucho lo que dije…

Grabación de audio 9:

Hice un trato con la muñeca, descubrí que se llamaba Mily, ella me diría una salida de este lugar si a cambio yo venia a visitarla de vez en cuando… ufff… okay… no se si aceptar el trato o no… creo que mejor lo pienso y leo las letras pequeñas del mismo… *interferencia de audio*

Grabación de audio 10:

Bueno, logre escapar del lugar antes de que el dueño o sus empleados viniesen a abrir el local gracias a que acepte las condiciones que puso Mily, espero y nadie haya visto que entre allí. Ahora debo hacer algo con esta "evidencia"… por un lado podría ganar un acenso en mi trabajo en la O.C.A.P pero a causa de eso ellos irían a destruir a los muñecos… incluso a Mily… no se que hacer… haré lo correcto…

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llegaron las grabaciones que hizo el ex-agente Dimitri Vasiliev<p>

No se sabe si las grabaciones son reales o falsas… pero sabemos que la casa que le habíamos otorgado a Dimitri estaba muy desordenada y varias cintas de videos quemadas y destruidas… como dijimos antes solo el audio fue rescatable y usado para sacar pistas

Dimitri esta actualmente marcado como desaparecido para nuestra organización, estamos empleando búsquedas… la única pista buena fue una nota que el dejo en su mesita de noche:

"_debo cumplir con mi parte del trato, hasta nunca perros de la O.C.A.P"_


End file.
